Impromptu Godfather
by pink-werewolf
Summary: Harry is feeling bad after Sirius's death. So is Remus Lupin. they help each other out with a little bit of bonding. Takes place during book 6. Not a slash. Implied RLNT Used to be moony's girl06


A/N: I came up with the idea for this beautiful one shot when we were in Science learning about stars. Yuck! (Yuck science, Yeah stars) I wrote this to sort of fill in the gap between Harry being super depressed about Sirius's death and him being fine. That annoyed me. It's not romantic or slash or nothing. It's just a nice sort of fluffy fan fiction about… well, you'll see. This is my first try at something about Harry, Ron, or Hermione, so don't be too mean. I usually do Lily and James. Takes place while Harry is at the Burrow during #6.

P.S. And I just want you to know, that getting 5 hours of sleep when your 13 is a REALLY bad idea because 1) You're tired and 2) Your cranky and everyone's all up in your face and it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world, or its inhabitants. I don't think any one can own the stars except for God, and he won't sue me, right?

Impromptu Godfather

It was late July, a couple of days before Harry's birthday. Dinner had just ended and everyone had gone to do something: Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were clearing the table, Mr. Weasley was playing with spark plugs in the garage because he didn't want his wife to find out, Hermione and Ron were playing a very fun game of Exploding Snap, and Bill and Fleur were, um… exploring each others limits. That is, the limits of how far back their tongues could go in each others' throats. Everyone was busy. Okay, everyone but Harry was busy. Well that's not completely true. He was thinking about Sirius and his parents because now he felt like if losing Sirius hadn't sucked enough, he now had no one to talk to about his parents.

He went outside to be alone. He couldn't stand the way everyone was treating him, like he was a little psychotic kid who could kill someone or burst into tears at any moment. _I wish Sirius was here_, Harry thought as he went outside, _so he could help me get over him not being here_. Then he realized the redundancy of that statement and he laughed on the inside. But then he saw he wasn't alone. The sexiest werewolf ever (A/N: Harry didn't think that. It's only my opinion. And Tonks's I guess), Remus Lupin, was outside, leaning against the house and staring at the star speckled sky. He seemed to be deep and thought and hadn't yet noticed Harry. The Chosen Boy Who Lived tried to sneak back inside, but obviously he wasn't chosen to be the stealthiest person alive because as soon as he went to open the door he heard Lupin say "No, Harry stay. I wanted to talk to you." Harry was about to pretend like he hadn't at all planned to do that, but then he realized how stupid that'd be so he walked over to Lupin.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I know what you're going through," Lupin said. Harry opened his mouth to say he had no idea what Lupin was talking about, but he was cut off. "Don't say you have no idea what I'm talking about. You're grieving Sirius. I am too." Harry stared at Lupin for a moment. He'd almost completely forgotten about Lupin's connection to Sirius and his parents. He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head stupidly. "I know you feel like you've got no one to turn to, but I lost them too. Actually, I feel like I lost Sirius twice.

"I came to Hogwarts a lonely werewolf. I left with three of the best friends I could've asked for. Then Lily and James died. Then Peter 'died'. Sirius was in Azkaban because of it. I had no one. Then we found out the truth about Sirius and Peter. Peter may as well be dead. Would've made everyone's lives easier. Except for Voldemort's life. But never mind that now. I had a friend back and I cherished that fact more then I ever had in my entire life. And now he's gone, again. It sucks to have to grieve for the same person twice. Still, I had longer then you did with Lily, James, and Sirius and I know that's not fair. I wish you could've really known them. All you know about your father and mother is Snape's memory of one stupid mistake James made. Your father and mother were very much in love." He looked Harry in the face and Harry nodded.

"I just feel," Harry said ", So alone. I have Ron and Hermione, but it's not the same." Lupin shook his head.

"I know Sirius is watching over us." Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "Look up Harry." Harry looked up. The sky looked like a piece of black paper with diamonds scattered over it. Lupin traced out a constellation with his hand. "This constellation is called Canis Major, or in English the Great Dog. In this constellation is the brightest star in the night sky." He pointed to it. "That star is named…" Harry finished the sentence for him.

"Sirius." Lupin looked at him and Harry laughed. He did feel a bit better. "Not to be rude," Harry said ", But why do you care so much about me?"

"I feel," Lupin said ", That it's my responsibility to take care of you, like an impromptu godfather. That is, if you want an impromptu godfather."

"Why not!" Harry said, feeling so much better.

"Good," Lupin replied ", Now let's get inside before Molly thinks we got abducted by Voldemort." Harry laughed and went inside. Lupin looked up and sighed. _Sirius, if only your god son was as easy to deal with as your cousin_, he thought and he followed Harry through the door.

A/N: Okay, did you like it? Please make me happy and review. Sucky reviews are totally welcome, just give me your honesty!


End file.
